


Flour

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [81]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Closeted Character, Drabble, F/F, Forbidden Love, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 00:26:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15352170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: Sybil turned the dough on the counter.





	Flour

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt by boulouzou.

Sybil turned the dough on the counter.  
“Am I doing it right, Daisy?”  
“Yes, M’lady, but you don’t need to be so gentle with it, it don’t have feelings. Imagine you’re punching someone you don’t like.”  
Sybil laughed. Daisy looked down.  
“It’s what I do.”  
“Is that so?” Sybil smiled.  
“It’s quite therapeutic.”  
She punched the dough.  
“That’s it, M’lady.”  
Sybil kneaded the dough roughly, gathering confidence. Daisy watched her, feeling a rush of affection.  
Sybil stood back, brushing her hands down.  
“You’ve got a bit…”  
Daisy reached up and brushed the flour from Sybil’s nose, then looked down, blushing.


End file.
